


All I See is Red

by ANekoForMe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Freestyle, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Poetry, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe/pseuds/ANekoForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem I wrote for my Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction Centipedes In My Ear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See is Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at poetry, so if it didn't turn out okay I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!

  Red

  Outlining my life. 

  Following day by day,

  But nothing keeps the pain way. 

 

  Red

  Life filled with strife. 

  The color dripping from my face, 

  Voices begging for a taste. 

 

  Red

  Ripping me open like a knife. 

  They put it back in my ear,

  But never stay long enough to hear. 

 

  Red

  The voices started shrieking like a fife,

  Never staying silent. 

  They're growing more and more violent!

 

  Red

  I can't escape this anymore. 

  Trapped in a cage,

  With ever growing rage. 

 

  Red 

  They tried to lock the door, 

  On the failed me. 

  I'm not alright, can't you see?

 

  Red

  Sometimes I feel like such a chore. 

  I'm broken, lying 

  Helpless and dying. 

 

  Red

  They treat me like some forgotten lore. 

  Goodbye fingers goodbye toes,

  I'll leave you before my sanity goes. 

 

  And now, all I see is

  Red


End file.
